


Русалочка по имени Эйс

by Abyssian



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssian/pseuds/Abyssian
Summary: Братья-русалы королевских кровей Эйс, Луффи и Сабо готовили особенные венки к празднику. Но зачарованный венок Эйса попал к земному принцу Ло. Что же будет дальше?русалья сказочная АУ.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик начинается, а к нему уже готов арт от Белфегор-тян ^__^ за что ей отдельное спасибо!!!  
> Эйс-русал https://sun9-52.userapi.com/zFXshSLJJy5PaMegOF3p5lcDJFA-DJa846FXGQ/bFukFPhnqH4.jpg  
> Встреча Эйса и Ло (ну в будущих главах, видимо) https://sun9-69.userapi.com/LiudYRlWXcEZW2llu5Xhuh7YOa5bUrjJdTxtTg/dJ_PcxA-1Xs.jpg  
> Доффи-русал https://sun1-19.userapi.com/C9NR252xwNE-bIyaekqItq4lsa4e-nzCOi-9Jg/p8gDtToIqnM.jpg  
> Расставание Доффи и Роси в прошлом https://sun9-59.userapi.com/UK_8fR8M_9ARQBVi_y6B4CWTo30PzzuAWzYIdw/NkbpK0DkdkA.jpg

В подводном мире Гранд-лейн скрывается много интересного. Но, если бы юного принца-русала спросили, что именно отличает водный мир от наземного, то он бы ответил: «отсутствие любимых братьев».  
Сегодня, в день Тёмных вод, русалы и русалочки собирались искать себе пару. Этим процессом обычно управляли русальи особи женского пола и те, кто не чувствовал тяги к прекрасным дамам водяного царства. Венки из подводных маргариток также полагалось делать королевским отпрыскам – Сабо, Луффи и Эйсу. Такой приказ озвучил в этом году тринадцатый Нептун по имени Золотой Роджер.  
Венки из подводных маргариток имели два необычных свойства: светиться, как вечерние фонарики, и приплывать к возможному избраннику. Правда, Нептун не собирался отмечать помолвки и, тем более, свадьбы своих деток. Он сделал это исключительно для того, чтобы одарить царской милостью тех, к кому приплывут венки. Роджеру надоело награждать одних и тех же советников, военоначальников, и захотелось обласкать вниманием тех, кого выберут его обожаемые отпрыски.  
Впрочем, сами сыновья не верили в эту традицию «плетения мини-фонариков», но, раз отец впервые предложил им поучаствовать в этой затее, отказываться не стали.  
Так венок старшего сына Сабо оказался в плену рук княжны Коалы, средний брат Луффи погубил немало подводных маргариток, прежде, чем сплел что-то больше похожее на терновый венец, чем на венок. Цветочки в его руках рассыпались, пока он не оставил надежду сделать красивую вещь. В итоге уплыть своему шедевру Луффи не позволил, а лично нацепил венок на Сабо, и ещё пообещал сплести такой же для младшего брата Эйса.  
Эйс к выходкам Луффи давно привык, и у него всё чаще закрадывалось подозрение, что это не он, Эйс, – младший брат, а именно Луффи.  
Портгас Д. Эйс решил, что пришло время для новых знакомств, и собирался выпустить венок подальше от Королевской бухты. На его несчастье Бепо, его верный товарищ и дельфин, имел на этот самый венок другие планы. Например, слопать его целиком, чтоб Эйс никуда не посмел сбежать от друга детства. Прекрасно зная натуру Эйса, который умел превращать в друзей даже морские водоросли, Бепо ревновал к новым знакомствам и считал венок, сплетенный Эйсом, своим по праву. Нет, в их милом общении не было места ничему, кроме дружбы. Но накануне дня плетения венков Бепо увидел странный сон, в котором Эйс превращался в морскую пену. Дельфин не придумал ничего лучше, как объединить свой сон и традицию ежегодно плести венки. И решил, что лучшим решением для безопасности Эйса будет сожрать дурацкий венок или просто забрать его себе.  
Что он, собственно и совершил, помахав на прощание хвостом, стоило Эйсу понять, что его венок украли.   
Младший принц Эйс был самым добродушным из тройки принцев. Но, даже это не помешало ему схватить любимое лассо и погнаться следом за взбесившимся Бепо.   
– Кто тебе разрешил дотрагиваться до венка? Может, где-то на Гранд–Лейн, на одном из островов, меня ждёт прекрасная принцесса русалок, а ты только что испортил венок, на который я потратил целый день, – возмущался Эйс, силясь догнать Бепо, что было невозможно. Неуклюжий с виду дельфин развивал в воде огромную скорость.  
На беду Бепо, оказалось, что закусить подводными маргаритками нельзя. Схрумкав один из цветов в венке, дельфин обнаружил их неприятную особенность. Цветы оказались ядовитыми. Аромат у них роскошный, а вот вкус просто ужасен.  
Стоило слопать один цветок, чтобы в пасти горчило и обжигало. И тогда Бепо не придумал ничего лучше, чем отпустить венок на волю.   
Но самое неприятное случилось позднее. Эйс догнал Бепо и увидел, как тот отпустил венок. К огорчению дельфина и к огромному удивлению Эйса, венок стал всплывать на поверхность, туда, где король Нептун строго-настрого запретил светиться. И к Эйсу, много лет послушно исполняющему волю отца, пришло понимание, что близкое ему душевно существо обитает под солнечным светом.  
Эйс тут же забыл о наказании для Бепо. Он заработал хвостом и ладными изящными руками сильнее, чтобы не потерять из виду уплывающий венок. Но на поверхности моря его ожидал сюрприз – большая сеть, брошенная неизвестным, такая, что способна не только «выдернуть из воды косяк крупной рыбы», но и удержать русалку.  
– Мы поймали! Точнее, принц поймал добычу! – голосил кто-то сверху.   
Эйс сощурился и попытался выпутаться из сети, благо у него с собой был прихвачен маленький кинжал. Но сети отчего-то не рвались.  
– Смотрите-ка, принц, рыбка-то попалась крупная, и хочет сбежать. Но королевские сети Флеванса зачарованы от вражеской магии, и уйти у неё не получится.  
– Разуй глаза, Шачи, – посоветовал чуть хрипловатый юношеский голос, – это не рыба, и даже не плавающая особь женского рода. Мы поймали нечто странное.  
«Нечто странное», тем временем, пыталось стянуть с себя рыбацкую сеть. Результатом усилий оказалась шляпа, упавшая со лба на спину, как раз для таких вопиющих случаев, привязанная Эйсом к основанию шеи.  
Эйс рассматривал странную парочку рыбаков без намёка на страх. Он услышал заветное слово «принц» и весь подобрался. На своих братьев-принцев, русал налюбовался дома, а сейчас все его существо подогревалось желанием, лучше рассмотреть принца земного.  
Надо сказать, принц выглядел едва ли опрятнее, нежели простой рыбак, в лодке которого он находился.  
– А где твои золотые украшения и красивая одежда, земной принц? – прямо спросил Эйс, который так отвлекся на сидящего в лодке юношу, что выпустил из рук венок из подводных маргариток. Тот проскользнул сквозь заговоренные сети и подплыл к краю лодки, где сидел принц и беззаботно загребал морскую воду раскрытой ладонью. Рукава рубашки были закатаны до локтей.   
Прежде, чем Эйс успел попросить земного принца не брать то, что идёт само в руки, тот схватил выпущенный Эйсом венок. И…венок из подводных маргариток тут же исчез.  
Наглый двуногий принц так и не понял, что натворил. И вопрос Эйса он, кстати, тоже проигнорировал, как что-то неважное. Что до заветного венка, земному принцу показалось, что он просто поймал какую-то водоросль, которая ускользнула из его рук. Что венок был зачарован и должен привести Эйса к его судьбе, парень и не подозревал.   
– Значит, книги не врут, и русалки существуют. И даже мужского рода.  
– Существуем, – подтвердил Эйс, слегка оттянув с шеи ожерелье из алых бус, подаренное отцом на день рождения. С одной стороны, из-за крепкой сети Эйс задыхался, с другой – порвать ожерелье, было единственным шансом вернуться в Подводный дворец. Но тратить дар отца показалось глупым. Тем более, земной принц вроде не собирался забирать его на сушу. В благородном двуногом незнакомце говорил исследовательский интерес, и это было заметно по округлившимся чайно-серым глазам, которыми тот рассматривал Эйса.   
– Я хочу знать твое имя, принц, – спросил Эйс, решив, что, возможно, встретил избранного, пусть тот и не житель глубоких вод.   
– Меня зовут Трафальгар Ло, можно просто Ло. Я – принц, хоть по моему сегодняшнему виду этого и не скажешь. И в последнее время мне так наскучили королевские обязанности, что я уговорил одного из своих советников, обожающего рыбную ловлю, взять меня с собой. Так я смог увидеть тебя, чудо глубоководное.  
– Ой, только не надо меня так называть. У меня вообще-то имя есть. Можешь обращаться ко мне – Эйс. И убери, наконец, от меня ваши заговоренные сети. Я, между прочим, обладаю определенным влиянием среди русалок и русалов. Я тоже принц.  
– Но на тебе нет дорогих украшений и короны, – хмыкнул в свою очередь Ло, – а я, впервые вышел за рыбой в море, и ни за что не вернусь на берег без улова. Заберу тебя во дворец, будешь жить в нашем бассейне. Там я тебя хорошенько изучу, как до этого изучал людей.  
– Изучишь? Я – не пособие по биологическим организмам, чтобы меня изучать. Давай лучше заключим сделку, Ло. Ты отпускаешь меня, и каждый вечер я буду приплывать во время прилива к пирсу твоего города. И мы подружимся, определенно. А сейчас ты отпустишь меня, я свистну, и в твои сети набьётся столько рыбы, что ты потом не придумаешь, куда ее деть, – Эйс покрутил в пальцах нитку от красного жемчуга, бесценного подарка отца, размышляя, окажется ли принц Ло достаточно умён, чтобы не вернуться сегодня без улова. В конце-концов, для умного парня он слишком красив и выглядит изнеженным.  
Но Ло не разочаровал его. Он потребовал Шачи убрать сеть. Эйс был готов поверить в то, что он боится гнева водяных богов или папаши Роджера, о котором известно многим на поверхности. Но, похоже, предложенная сделка, и правда, заинтересовала сухопутного красавчика.  
– Ты умеешь договариваться, Эйс. У меня есть подданные и ни одного друга. Я не повезу тебя в место, где тебе будет плохо без морской воды. Теперь мы – друзья.   
Свободно качающийся на волнах Эйс, которого за плавник хвоста Бепо тянул на дно морское, приготовился свистеть. Эйс насвистывал популярный на морском дне мотивчик, и рыба мгновенно среагировала на него. В сети незадачливых рыбаков её набилось столько, что их было трудно вытащить.   
Эйс, честно отработав долг перед поймавшим его Ло, вильнул серебристо-оранжевым хвостом и уплыл восвояси. Русал не хотел портить мнение об Избранном, с которым его свела сама судьба, только потому, что в Ло или в его спутнике Шачи неожиданно взыграла бы жадность. И дружить он предложил именно Ло, который не ловит рыбу в обычное время, а просто мается от скуки.   
Ло же ощутил щемящее чувство потери, едва русал скрылся с его глаз. И даже богатый улов рыбы его не порадовал. Принца Трафальгара жевал червячок сомнений. Он даже не успел рассмотреть морского принца Эйса, но так легко подарил ему свободу. А, может, к их первой встрече у городского пирса, который с сегодняшнего дня будет запрещено посещать всем, кроме принца, завтра приготовить такие же сети, чтобы морское чудо не смогло вернуться к себе домой?   
Ло был очень одинок и тяготился этим. В отличие от Эйса, у Ло не было шумных братьев, а его отец, король Росинант, не любил родной город, в котором умерла любимая жена. Роси все чаще скидывал обязанности по управлению королевством на юного сына и советников, а сам претворял в жизнь мечту стать путешественником.   
И тогда Ло оставался за главного. Но, каким же одиноким чувствовал себя Ло!


	2. Chapter 2

За сценой передачи венка из маргариток наблюдала ревнивая пара глаз, о которой никто не знал. А, между прочим, в океане Гранд—Лейн это была влиятельная личность. И звалась она — Дофламинго, которого редкие знакомцы называли «морской ведьмак». Это существо, будучи русалом с дурной репутацией, связанной с колдовством, давным—давно изгнали из светлых вод. И здесь Золотой Роджер постарался, узнав, что в его владениях живёт колдун, который ради своих способностей пожертвовал родными матерью и отцом.   
Доффи, как звали его наиболее приближённые, жил отдельно от остальных русалов и не жаловался. Разве что его незаслуженно считали уродом, раз уж ему досталась роль морской ведьмы. Уродом он не был, и доказательством тому была приплывающая ежедневно девчонка по имени Детка пять. Она казалась слишком навязчивой, но, за неимением прочих собеседников, Доффи не тяготился её обществом. А познакомились они как раз, когда оба таскали золото с утонувших кораблей. Ведьмак вытащил её из-под обломков корабля и долго лечил волшебными отварами. И она была бы его единственным окном в мир, если бы Доффи не имел в наличии зеркало, которое он зачаровал так, что оно показывало весь Гранд—Лейн с его надводными и подводными землями.  
Как напоминание о былых деньках, проведённых среди общества подводного мира, Доффи навешивал себе золотые цепи, из тех, что теряли люди во время кораблекрушений. Он считал — ровно по одной цепи на каждого друга или приятеля, которого он потерял, когда его изгнал русалий король. Так весь пояс блондинистого русала был украшен сотнями цепей. Отдельные цепи с вкраплением драгоценных камней приходились на души родственников. На покойного отца, мать, а также на сбежавшего Роси.  
Доффи часто задумывался, зачем брат так поступил с ними обоими. Почему использовал заклятие, чтобы уйти навсегда? Почему не простил ему смерть родителей, которая, в целом, была досадной случайностью, он её не планировал, но и сильно не скорбел.   
Родители душили их с братом своей любовью, были очень властными, и заранее планировали будущее своих детей при дворе Золотого Роджера. Роси часто жаловался на мать, что та не дает ему вздохнуть, завести девушку и постоянно мучает. Почему же он разозлился, когда мать умерла? Оказалось, что только Доффи любил младшего брата больше, чем позволено родственникам. И когда родители остались в прошлом, Роси решил сбежать, объявив, что не может дальше жить с таким жестоким русалом, которому важна только его магическая сила. И тогда он отрёкся от брата и родной крови, и море подарило ему новую жизнь… Как человеку, навек утратившему память. Его подобрала земная принцесса Бельмере, ставшая Росинанту женой, наградив любимым сыном. Но она слишком рано умерла.  
Доффи пытался обратиться к брату, напомнив о себе. Но море каждый раз мешало. Оно устраивало шторм, топило в слишком бурном морском прибое, короче, всячески противилось воссоединению братьев. Заклятие отречения от родной крови русалов действовало так, что Доффи не мог даже приблизиться к Росинанту. Но вот Ло, сын Роси, был совершенно иным случаем.  
Доффи мог видеть его только в зеркале, потому что приближаться к морю Росинант сыну строго—настрого запретил. Очевидно, он помнил, что море опасно по каким-то причинам, а почему именно, не знал. И в тот день, когда Ло выбрался на рыбацкой лодке в море, Дофламинго впервые оказался так близко к нему и смог рассмотреть принца. Он знал о затее с рыбалкой из зачарованного зеркала. И даже всерьез думал, что будет если перевернуть кверху дном рыбацкую лодочку… Может, навесив потом на Ло пару морских артефактов и похитив его… Когда появился Эйс.  
С Эйсом Доффи почти не был знаком. Ну, видел издалека младшего наследника морского трона, наблюдал за ним в зачарованном зеркале, но уж точно не столь долго, как за Ло.  
И этот волшебный чудо-венок из маргариток встал Доффи поперёк горла. Не слишком ли лихо эта вонючая рыбина—молокосос решила подкатить к его любимому племяннику, за которым он наблюдал много лет?  
Глядя, как Эйс уплывает подальше от шумной пристани Флеванса, Доффи думал лишь об одном:  
— Ну, погоди, маленькая глупая русалка. Ты ещё сам предоставишь мне дорогого Ло на блюдечке! Ты ещё послужишь мне, как верный пёс!  
***  
А в морском дворце Эйса ждал неприятный разговор с отцом.  
— И с какой радости ты решил осчастливить двуногого особенным подарком? — Роджер стукнул по каменным ступеням перед собой так, словно решил пробить в них водяную скважину.  
— Но, отец, я не виноват, так распорядилась воля моря. Что я мог сделать? — оправдывался Эйс, решив ни за что на свете не упоминать о том, что согласился на сделку с принцем Ло, в результате которой должен каждый божий день радовать своей рыбьей тушкой воды Флеванса.  
— Забрать у него венок из маргариток силой, — обозлено фыркнул отец, покручивая тёмный ус, — я не собирался одаривать этого мальца.   
— Отец, тебе не стоит беспокоиться, я наградил его рыбой, — поспешил вставить своё слово Эйс.  
— Вот как? Я не просил тебя награждать этого Ло от моего имени, но раз уж ты так поторопился… Считаешь, что нам рыбу девать некуда? Между прочим, их фабрика рядом с берегом, отравляет наши воды… Мы ничего не должны людям с суши, хочу, чтобы ты понял это, Эйс. И пообещал больше не играться рядом с двуногими!   
— Нет, отец, конечно, нет, — поспешно пробормотал Эйс, чувствуя, что краснеет. Он не умел врать, но сегодня ему повезло. Роджер был слишком занят королевскими делами, чтобы заметить странности в поведении сына.  
***  
— Вот так, Бепо, он не сможет оторвать от меня глаз! — крутился вокруг своей оси Эйс, и в лучах отражающих свет водорослей переливалась новая нагрудная повязка, сшитая из кожи рыбы Ёлы. Золотистая и мягкая, она крепко завязывалась на узел на спине Эйса.   
Младший принц готовился к первому свиданию. Наверное, странно было думать о сухопутном красавчике, как о потенциальном возлюбленном, но ведь так распорядилась сама судьба, наградив того венком из подводных маргариток.  
Самым трудным оказалось сбежать после ужина от бдительных Сабо и Луффи, которые хотели покататься с братом на специальных дрессированных осьминогах.  
Но вечер нового дня всё же наступил. И Эйс выплыл на поверхность в сумерках, в сопровождении неизменного Бепо. Тот решил ревностно охранять честь младшего принца, даже если всем остальным обитателям водного мира на неё плевать.  
Земной принц Ло нашёлся там, где и должен был — у самого пирса. В его руках оказалась небольшая корзина, полная странных фруктов. Эйс никогда не видел ничего подобного в море, сначала он подумал, что это камни.  
Но Ло, заметив Эйса, кинул в него круглый красный предмет, спросив:  
— Ты что, яблоки никогда не видел? У меня целая корзина. Я принёс её тебе, можешь даже пожонглировать.   
— А что такое «яблоки»?  
— Ну…фрукты. У вас на дне таких нет?  
Эйс растерялся. К королевскому столу привозили немало растений и даже плодов подводных деревьев. И всё же яблок там не было.  
— Я впервые вижу яблоки, — покрутил он в руках алый фрукт, и лишь потом надкусил его. — А пожонглировать может Бепо. Он любит такие штуки.  
— Твой ручной дельфин? — слегка улыбнулся Ло, и от этой улыбки всё вокруг словно потеплело. Как будто даже вода в море стала как горячие источники в подводном дворце.  
— Ну да, он многое может.  
Бепо, в знак одобрения вынырнул из воды и сделал сальто в воздухе, поймав кончиком острого носа сразу два яблока. Этот земной принц начинал немного, самую малость, размером с малька, ему нравится.  
А русал и человек между тем заговорили об отливах и приливах.  
— Я боялся, — сказал Ло, — что пропущу момент, когда ты появишься здесь. Говорят, отливы и приливы происходят в разное время.   
— В нашем мире есть специальный лунный календарь, — Эйс разлёгся на берегу, обмахиваясь золотисто—красным хвостом, и болтал со знанием дела, — и вообще, их бы не было, если бы не луна. Это благодаря ей происходят приливы и отливы. Если хочешь, в следующую нашу встречу я принесу таблички с календарём.  
— Тебе проще приплыть во время прилива? — спросил вдруг Ло, — тогда обязательно принеси.


	3. Chapter 3

Ло скинул все королевские дела на советников и с нетерпением ждал нового друга. Куреха, на чью голову свалились обязанности, вместе с юным помощником Чоппером, были этому совсем не рады. На самом деле они заведовали больницей в городе Флевансе, но король Роси перед своим отъездом объявил Куреху главным министром, и женщине пришлось «принять бой». В целом, Роси так высоко ценил Куреху за то, что она смогла излечить принца от неприятного недуга — болезни белого свинца.  
Куреха не могла не баловать пациента, которого лично спасла. Случаев заражения этим заболеванием было мало, а Ло очень тяжело болел. Куреха возилась с ним долго, и именно благодаря ей пациент заинтересовался медициной. Ло тоже хотел спасать людей, и вместо положенных принцу обязанностей, часами пропадал в лаборатории, пытаясь создать или усовершенствовать вакцину от той или иной болезни.  
Но сейчас Ло был занят даже не своим хобби, ведь для принца, единственного принца Флеванса, медицина должна была оставаться всего лишь развлечением. Ло вбил себе в голову, что хочет дружить с хвостатым из морских глубин, и Куреха не могла не волноваться. О русалках много слухов ходит, например, что они уводят под воду понравившегося им мужчину, завлекают его, а потом убивают. Это вроде как их суть, их естественное желание. Как у домашней кошки, которая, пусть и сыта, не гнушается охотой на садовую птичку. Так и у этого Эйса желание охотиться присутствует в холодной крови, той, что скрывается под красивой золотистой чешуёй.  
Но охрана пристально наблюдала за принцем. Куреха также отправила следить за ними Чоппера, который вооружился усыпляющими дротиками. Женщине пришло в голову при первых признаках нападения русалки усыпить обоих, чтобы больше не заставляли её волноваться. Правда, от рыбины лучше избавиться — провести с ней воспитательную беседу, заставив уплыть, куда подальше.  
Одного Куреха не учла. Чоппер был слишком добр и наивен, чтобы выполнить возложенную на него миссию. Он просто наблюдал за красивой парой со стороны, совсем как Доффи из своего зеркала, но с иными эмоциями. Чоппер был искренне рад, что нелюдимый принц наконец-то нашёл себе родственную душу…  
А понаблюдать было что. Закат окрасил море в оттенки разлившейся крови, позолоченной робкими лучами заходящего солнца. Как будто невидимый великан был ранен, и опустил свои могучие ладони в тёмную гладь воды, сделав её пугающе красной.  
Это было на редкость волнующее зрелище. А милым его делали две фигурки на пирсе, сидящие в метре друг от друга.  
Принц не мог отвести взгляда от чужих глаз цвета черного кофе с молоком. В первую встречу он обратил мало внимания на внешность странной русалки. Сейчас у него была возможность оценить этот лисий прищур колдовских глаз, татуировку на плече и предплечье, совсем как у морских пиратов, стройную осанку первого друга. Почему первого? Потому что, как бы хорошо Ло ни относился к Чопперу, Курехе или Шачи, никого из них он так назвать не мог. Так или иначе, в их речах всегда звучала почтительность по отношению к его королевскому высочеству.  
А Ло хотелось, чтобы хотя бы иногда с ним ругались, ему противоречили без уважительного «ваше высочество, вы не правы».  
Новый друг явно не собирался разводить церемонии, которые позволяли себе принцы из других стран. Это также приятно отличало жителя морских вод от особ королевских кровей, которые любили прятаться за титулами и званиями.  
— На что смотришь, «хмурик»? Я тебе нравлюсь? — Эйс нетерпеливо ударил по воде хвостом, ещё больше привлекая внимание.  
Ло же, заворожённый изящным движением плавника, какое-то время пялился на чуть волнистые тёмные волосы русала, в которых словно танцевали звёзды. Они казались не менее блестящими, чем вода, в которой крутился Эйс, подбирая для себя удачную позу. Ло подумалось, что прежде ему не нравились люди с кудрявыми волосами. Но, то ведь — люди…  
— Я — «хмурик»? Это ещё почему? Тогда ты «вертелка». Не можешь усидеть на месте и минуты. Как вы заманиваете корабли, сидя на берегу, если ты постоянно соскальзываешь в воду?  
— Здесь берег неудобный. Много камушков. Это ранит мой хвост. А «хмурик» потому что улыбнулся мне всего раз. Я думал, ты будешь рад нашей встрече.  
— Не все пляшут, скачут и улыбаются от уха до уха, когда им хорошо, — пожал плечами Ло. И русал фыркнул, продолжая в свою очередь, молча, любоваться принцем. Он не мог не отметить, что принцу идёт его вечерний наряд. Тот делал образ Ло ещё пленительнее в белой рубашке и безрукавке, с вышивкой серебром в форме полосатых бабочек. Чёрные брюки с алой дорожкой по бокам выглядели весьма модными, но Эйс по достоинству мог оценить только верхнюю часть наряда двуного. На принце снова отсутствовала корона, зато массивный золотой браслет с выгравированным символом королевского дома доказывал родовитость своего владельца.  
— Ты не можешь посидеть рядом со мной? — попросил Ло, заметив, что пауза между ними затягивается. Он, конечно, хотел споров и ошибок в новых отношениях, но отнюдь не собирался ссориться из-за пустяков.  
Эйс покрутил шнурок, на котором крепилась его бессменная любимая шляпа, затем поступил так, как просил его новый друг. «Хмурик» оказался властным, а Эйс уже насмотрелся подобного и от старших братьев, и от родного батюшки.  
— Ты странный. Носишь шляпу под водой. У вас же нет солнца, — обронил Ло и неожиданно для себя коснулся полей чужой шляпы.  
— Но иногда я выныриваю на поверхность моря и быстро обгораю. К тому же — что такого? И Луффи, и Сабо тоже носят. Это признак королевского рода. Что странного, «хмурик»? — Эйс задумчиво проследил за ним, но не попробовал увернуться от чужой руки.  
— Значит, будешь называть меня этим прозвищем? Тогда в наказание я лучше придумаю для тебя что-нибудь милое. Вот как тебе «моя рыбка»?  
Эйс снова фыркнул. Похоже, этот парень перед ним — совсем новичок во флирте. Но Портгас всегда считал себя младшеньким, и не собирался делать первые шаги, даже если успел до этого пообжиматься по королевским спальням с придворными русалами обеих полов.  
— Мне нравится, — решил он приободрить Ло, который вдруг почему-то начал краснеть. Либо это последние закатные лучи рисовали на его бледной коже свои особенные знаки, — и часто ты так сидишь на берегу и встречаешь закат? Вот под водой заката не видно.  
— Поверишь ли ты, если я скажу, что делаю это впервые? Мой отец не очень любит море и всегда просит меня держаться от него подальше. Да и мне это не особенно интересно, я предпочитаю проводить время в компании умных книг.  
— Но закат прекрасен, как и рассвет. Я вот несколько раз видел… А ты просто скучный человек, засевший в четырёх стенах.  
— Также как и ты, любитель глубокого дна.  
В этот момент из воды вынырнул Бепо, который долго игрался с яблоками, но, наконец, оставил их в воде рядом с берегом. Дельфину хотелось домой, и он ухватив Эйса за хвостовой плавник, попытался стащить его в воду.  
—Бепо, осторожнее. Мне и так неудобно на этих острых камнях. А я хочу досмотреть закат.  
— Тогда садись ко мне на колени, — неожиданно и слишком внезапно предложил принц, и, не дожидаясь согласия Эйса, устроил русала на своих коленях.  
Хвост был скользкий и сырой, а вот там, где хвост переходил в человеческое тело, оно казалось вполне обыкновенным. Почему-то Ло было приятно держать в своих объятиях русала. Словно то, для чего был рождён, вдруг свершилось, да так просто. Эйс не вырывался, просто поблёскивал своими карими, как пожухшие бархатцы, глазищами и одной рукой держался за мелкие камни возле себя.  
— Знаешь, — наконец, сказал Эйс, — я люблю перекатывать в пальцах сухие камни. С сырыми так не получится. Просто неприятно. А вот сухие, нагретые солнцем за день. Как и песок… Так приятны.  
С этими словами русал подхватил с берега сухой песок и пропустил его сквозь ладонь. Тут Ло перехватил его руку и снова, во второй раз за вечер улыбнулся:  
— Видишь, она сухая. Твоя рука. Несмотря на то, что ты морской житель, твои руки совсем, как мои. А что до камней, я прикажу завтра же завести сюда песок. Мы сделаем этот берег мягким для тебя. Хоть мне и нравится держать тебя на руках, но я не хочу, чтобы ты поранился, приплывая ко мне.  
— Заботливый «хмурик», — улыбнулся Эйс и позволил себе прижаться к чужой груди щекой.   
Что ж, почему бы не исчез венок, соединяющий сердца, он помог ему найти своего человека. И рядом с ним Эйс чувствовал, словно в душе заварился «кипящий нектар» — напиток, который они пьют по праздникам. Но, как они будут вместе? Роджер никогда не разрешит сыну покинуть подводное царство. Да и что он будет делать на земле без ног?   
Но Ло не дал подумать над бытовыми трудностями. Его интересовало другое:  
— Наверное, хорошо жить под водой. Вам не нужно прибираться, мыть полы…  
— Ты же принц, вряд ли когда-нибудь сам мыл полы. Почему интересуешься?  
— Мне приходиться мыть. Иногда, при работе в лаборатории, происходят взрывы реагентов. Предпочитаю сам всё убрать, чтобы никто из слуг не обжёгся, чего доброго.  
— У нас есть специальные «чистящие» русалки. Они убирают разбросанные вещи и вызывают своими песнями чистую проточную воду, которая забирает с собой грязь.  
— Ты тоже так умеешь?  
— Нет, я королевский русал. Мои песни просто красивые. И, говорят, целебные для людей с поверхности. Но я не пробовал никого лечить. Отец не поощряет наше общение с двуногими.  
— А что до хищных русалок, которые топят корабли? Скажешь — ты не такой? — Ло вдруг поймал себя на том, что перебирает чужие волосы, пахнущие морем, как Эйс — сухие морские камушки.  
— Это не русалки, это сирены топят корабли. Да, правда, они питаются душами тех, кого утаскивают на дно. Их не так много, у них почти нет потомства, они веками живут в океане и избегают встреч с русалками. Наша магия противоположна.   
— Я рад, что ты не утащишь меня с собой на дно. Но я с удовольствием забрал бы тебя к себе в замок, в лабораторию. Ты мог бы жить в специальном бассейне.  
— Ну, нет. Просто имей терпение, «хмурик». Я же пообещал тебе встречи каждый день. И скоро мне придётся уплыть, у меня в отличие от тебя строгий отец. Но завтра будет новый день.  
— Новый, — эхом повторил Ло и как бы невзначай погладил чужую спину.  
… Рассмотрев идиллическую картину у пирса, Дофламинго с трудом удержался от того, чтобы разбить зачарованное зеркало.   
Бепо ревновал Эйса к глупому принцу, замочившему себе брюки из-за сырого хвоста Эйса.   
Чоппер пытался вспомнить, усаживал ли Ло кого-то на колени раньше. И не находил ответа.   
Все они также гадали, повторится ли эта сцена будущим вечером, или новые друзья быстро устанут друг от друга?


End file.
